Letting go of Ghosts
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! Parker moves to a cabin where she tries to let go of some ghosts. She runs into someone unexpected up there. JMP
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**Parker leaned up against the counter and shoveled more rice into her mouth from the Chinese takeout she had just gotten. She stared at the pictures of houses in the catalog she had picked up. All nice and new and not filled with sad memories. **

**There was a day when she would have never considered selling her mothers' house, but now she was ready to move on. She had so many sad memories of her mother and Tommy there, and she was ready to let go of their ghosts. **

**Jarod was another story all together. He had disappeared and she hadn't gotten any leads on him for months. She wondered where her mysterious labrat was now. **

**She put the food in the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. She was working on not drinking as much, but occasionally. She closed her eyes as she took her first drink and tried to let it replace the feeling she got when she drank alcohol. **

**She once again flipped through the catalog and finally found a house she liked. "That's nice!" She said to herself full of hope. "But it's so far away." She frowned at the picture. It was a log cabin with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was so nice and it looked so peaceful. "I would love to go there." It wasn't too expensive either. She liked the price and the location was a good getaway location. **

**She finally decided to buy it. It was afterall winter and it would be a nice place to get away and just relax, all by herself. **

**She met with the realator who didn't even have to try to sell her on it. She furnished the place and took a break from work and moved in for the winter as soon as possible. **

**XXXX**

**Jarod went to Parker's house only to see a moving van there. He frowned and sipped his coffee. _Parker's moving? _He thought to himself. "But she loved her mothers' house." He whispered to himself. **

**_Where was she moving to?_ He wondered. He decided to follow the moving guys and find out. **

**After a few hours of driving carefully and being sure not to lose them, he saw her new house. _Nice. _He thought. It was out in the middle of nowhere really and it was so quiet you could seriously hear yourself think. **

**He knew why she was out here, she needed to get away from it all for awhile. But was she really selling her mothers' old house? Jarod drove around the area and tried to find another house around there for sale. **

**He found a smaller one for rent and decided to go for it. He too was going to take a break. He signed all the necessary paperwork and moved in for the winter. **

**His new job was cutting Christmas trees for people. He found it delightful, the look of joy all the children gave him when he put their tree on top of their car or told them the different kinds. It was a great feeling. **

**He was sure that Parker would have seen him after a few days of being there, but she was doing a great job of keeping a low profile. He just continued about his new business and waited for her to find him. **

**XXXX**

**Parker went for a walk around her new place. She knew there was a pond somewhere that was supposed to be lovely that she wanted to see as well as a few different spots that people often took walks to. **

**She got ready and headed off in search of the pond. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself on top of the pond. She heard one crack, then another. She scream as she fell into the freezing cold water. **

**Her scream was heard by a man who lived a few blocks down from her. He ran to get her out of there. With no fear in him at all, he reached in and pulled her out. **

**Her eyes remained closed and he carried her back to her house. **

**XXXX**

**Jarod had just gotten the fire started and was staring at a very frozen Parker. They were out in the middle of nowhere and the doctor was booked up for flu and cold season. **

**_You took survival training! _Jarod thought to himself. The problem was that he really didn't want to get half naked and try to warm her up. However he knew that her body temperature was dropping fast and that he should do everything in his power to save her. **

**So he did. He followed everything he had learned in survival training and made sure her temperature rose. At first he was very uncomfortable about all of it, but as night came he fell asleep next to her and embraced her softly. **

**XXXX**

**Parker awoke in the arms of the man she had been trying to capture for years now. _How did they end up like this? _She wondered. She then remembered her falling in the pond and him saving her. **

**So now he was her rescuer. She felt his grip on her tighten and she relaxed in it. She felt cold still. She fell back asleep. **

**About two hours later they were both awake. "Why did you rescue me?" Parker asked Jarod. **

**"Because you needed rescuing." He replied. He lay behind her still trying to warm her up. She hadn't reached the normal 98 degrees yet but she was almost there. **

**"True." Parker said sadly. "What was I thinking going out there?" **

**"You were just investigating your new front yard, no harm done in that." Jarod told her kindly. "I almost did the same thing my first week here but I managed to not make the ice break on the pond by my cabin." **

**"You have a cabin out here?" She asked. **

**"I am renting it for the winter. I sell Christmas trees." He told her. **

**"Ahhh! Now your Santa?" She asked sarcastically. **

**"Nope." Jarod replied sure of himself as usual. "He is a lot older than I am." Jarod told her. **

**"If you say so." Parker suddenly felt Jarod's hand touch her bare stomach. _Did you just like that feeling? _She asked herself in thought. _Yes. _Was the answer. **

**She turned to face Jarod. He felt her against him more than ever now. What to do? He almost panicked. No, he couldn't. **

**She ran a hand through his hair. He tried to gain his composure. "So, why did you move here Parker?" **

**"It's really none of your business but I got bored of my mother's old place and there were just too many memories there." She told him. "I wanted to get away for awhile." **

**He nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. They were admitting nothing of love to each other, oh no! The only thing they were admitting was that they wanted to be together, and in more ways than just friends. **

**He pulled her close to him and they went at it. Her hand trailed his boxers and she pulled them off. He did the same with her underwear and gently they came together. **

**It was crazy that kind of passion, it was 100 percent. They fit like two pieces of one very large puzzle. Jarod relaxed in her embrace, this time, he was heating up. His head was gently tucked under her chin. "That was wonderful!" He declared kissing her neck gently. **

**"Yes, but we need to fall in love for it to be better." Parker stated. **

**"What?" Jarod looked at her in almost shock. Was she, now literally the Ice Queen saying that they should fall in love? **

**"I mean, I want to get to know you and fall in love with you and then do this again." She told him. **

**"Are you serious? This isn't some trick the Centre has put you up to?" He asked. **

**"I am serious." She kissed him again. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Please read part one and tell me what you think so far. If you like it, I will write part two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is Part 2**

**Part 2**

**Parker stood up and got dressed, leaving a sleeping Jarod in bed. She was finally back to normal, and it was midnight. She walked into the kitchen and made tea. **

**_That was amazing. _She thought to herself. _Jarod is amazing. _**

**She sipped her tea and thought about why she had come out here in the first place. It was away from everyone that was in her past, or so she thought. Jarod had showed up after a few days of her being there. **

**Was she happy he was there? How would she get him to fall in love with her? _Honesty. _She thought. That was the first step. Get him to trust her. How? She had been chasing him for years, he would never trust her. **

**_But I know he loves me. _She thought to herself. _How am I going to fall in love with him? _**

**Jarod woke up and rolled over and felt for Parker. The other side of the bed was empty. He looked around for her. **

**"Morning Stranger." She was sitting at the bar in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. **

**He smiled. "Hey. I see you haven't handcuffed me yet." He joked. **

**"Don't tempt me." She smiled. "I might enjoy that." **

**"What? Taking me back to the Centre?" He questioned further. **

**She rolled her eyes. "No, handcuffing you and..." She trailed off. **

**"I see." Jarod's lips curled into an even wider smile and he understood Parker. "And what is your job while I am like that?" He asked. **

**She smiled and walked over to him. "Well, I am on top for awhile." She ran a hand through his hair. She loved his innocence. **

**"Continue." He asked. **

**"Well," she kissed down the right side of his face. "You will just have to be patient and see." She kissed the left side. "But I have to want you." She told him. **

**"How can I make you want me?" He asked her. **

**She smiled. He thought she looked delicious when she was playing with him, the smile that played on her lips making his heart race. **

**She felt his heart race faster and somewhere in that moment he pulled her for a deep kiss. "Do you want me yet?" He whispered when it was over. **

**"No...That was too easy." She whispered back. **

**"What?" The look on his face was priceless. "I need you Parker...I crave you!" He protested. **

**She turned her back to him and pretended to not hear a word he said. He grabbed her gently from behind. "Please don't play me Parker." He whispered in her ear from behind. **

**He kissed her neck, causing her to feel something. Finally, it was coming. The rush she had been waiting for. Her body finally _wanted _him. She could feel his hands everywhere, his lips trailing from one place to the next. **

**"Yes!" She shouted with joy as her robe came off and he continued. "Yes!" **

**Every inch of it all was wonderful. Her, him, the setting, everything. They were together, joined completely. He was in her. She felt him totally. This time, it was not only lust, she wanted him, she loved him! **

**When it was over Jarod just stared at her. "That was even better than last night." He stated. **

**She nodded vigerously. "I want to _know _you." She told Jarod. **

**"Don't you already?" He asked. **

**"I know about your life." She told him. "But I don't know your thoughts, your feelings, your emotions." **

**They were now just cuddling, Parker's arms wrapped around Jarod. "Well," Jarod began. "As a child I was sad until I met you." He told her. "I thought my parents were dead and I was basically all alone apart from you, your mother, and Sydney." **

**"And as you got older?" She asked, as she played with the hairs on the back of his head. **

**"My teen years were spent thinking all women looked like you." He said with a laugh. **

**"Really?" She laughed at the statement as well. **

**"Really." He replied. "It was because apart from you and your mother I had honestly never seen any women." He explained. "And when Kyle died I was devistated." He told her. "Depressed for weeks." **

**She nodded and kissed the top of his head. "And how about here? How do you feel here?" She asked. **

**"Like I'm known." He told her. "Like finally I am all opened up and not hiding anything anymore. I know I can tell you anything right now." He confided. **

**She smiled. "Who did you first have sex with?" She asked him. **

**He laughed. "I'm not sure who was first, the forest ranger gal, the office secretary, or that red head Zoe." He told her. "But you are by far the best I have ever had. I mean that." They quickly kissed. "How about you?" He asked. **

**"His name was Mikhail and I was on vacation in Europe when we literally bumped into each other. It just so happened we were both drinking coffee at the same cafe. He was dared to ask me out on a date by some of his friends. I said yes." Parker told him. "The rest is ancient history." **

**"So interesting." Jarod commented. "And how did you feel as a child?" He asked her. **

**"Like you." She replied. "Alone. When I was eleven I was all alone like you, and from that moment on I knew I was never going to be the same, life was never going to be the same." She told him. "It seems like we had similar childhoods." She told him. **

**"We did." He agreed. "And before tonight we never had the chance to talk about them." **

**She nodded. "Now it's 7:00 am. Do you want coffee?" She asked. **

**"Yes please." They both got up and went to make coffee. **

**TBC...**


End file.
